Two Butterflies
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Very fluffy family one-shot. Samantha Fenton was sure she was in love; she just didn't know how to describe or explain what it was like. Especially to her seven year old daughter.


**Warning: Contains fluff. Lots of it. You may explode from the fluffiness! You've been warned!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Two Butterflies**

_Love is not a feeling of happiness; love is a willingness to sacrifice._

_-Michael Novak_

Love. How do you describe it? Through a quote, experience, story or a song? How's it like to be in love? Is it magical, a burden, enchanting, a curse, or simply a giddy feeling?

Samantha Fenton was sure she was in love; she just didn't know how to describe or explain what it was like. Especially to her seven year old daughter.

"Momma? How do you describe 'love'?" Lilith Fenton asked as she looked up at her mother expectantly. Sam bit her lip as she sat down beside her daughter on her bed.

"Well… it's a little bit complicated for your age." Sam said.

"Maybe I can help."

Mother and Daughter turned their heads to see Daniel Fenton leaning against the door frame with Aiden beside him.

"Daddy!" Lily said as she reached for her father. "You're back!"

"Aiden and I just went out to the grocery for a few hours and you already miss me?" Danny asked as he and Aiden joined mother and daughter on the bed. Sam laughed.

"Well, you know her, a real daddy's girl." Sam said with a smirk. "You spoil her too much."

"Oh, like you don't do that with Aiden." Danny said as he motioned to the eleven year old boy who was currently playing with his sister. Sam stuck out her tongue at her husband making him laugh.

"Really mature, Sam." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Momma, you still haven't answered my question." Lily said. Sam bit her lip again.

"Why? What question is that, Lil?" Danny asked.

"How do you describe 'love'?" Lily asked once again. Aiden's ears perked up and he looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked. Aiden just shook his head before turning towards his parents. "Well?" he asked. Danny smiled before pulling Lily unto his lap.

"Let me tell you a story." He began. "This is a story about two butterflies."

Aiden crawled unto beside his mother before everyone turned to listen to Danny. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"One day, there were two butterflies, a male and a female, who were flying around. Both deeply loved each other. They reached a nearby pond and landed on a rock, with the boy facing away from the water.

They spent hours laughing and having a good time until the sun was beginning to set. They were too busy to notice a frog positioning itself on another rock opposite of the one they were sitting. He eyed the male butterfly hungrily as he prepared his tongue.

The female butterfly noticed this and prepared to push the male out of the way with her wings. But before that, she whispered

'I love you.' The frog caught her with its tongue and ate her. The male butterfly was shocked as he saw his girl being eaten before the frog disappeared into the water. Satisfied with his meal. The male butterfly flew wobbly towards the spot the frog had once been.

When he got there, he saw her other antenna. It must have broken off when the frog had eaten her. He gently picked it up with his little hands and held it close to him as he cried." Danny finished.

"That's kind of sad." Lily said. "The girl loved him so much that she died instead of him." Danny nodded.

"Does love always have to be like that?" Aiden asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, it doesn't always have to be like that." Sam said.

"When you love someone, you'll sacrifice even your life for them." Danny continued. Sam smiled at him.

"Momma, you'll do the same for daddy, right? Like what the female butterfly did?" Lily asked. Sam was caught off guard by the innocent yet very meaningful question. She looked at her husband before smiling.

"Of course." She said.

"How about you, dad. You'll do the same for momma, right?" Aiden asked. Danny chuckled.

"I'll do it every day if I have too. I'll do it for all of you." Danny said eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around his family. Sam chuckled as she snuggled closer.

"You're too sweet for your own good." She said. Danny grinned.

"Momma and Daddy sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Aiden and Lily chanted. Danny had a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, you want me to kiss your momma?" he asked. Sam laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh this means war!" he exclaimed. Sam and the kids squealed before Danny pounced on them engaging a tickle fight.

As the young family continued on, two butterflies landed beside each other on a flower, watching the sunset together.

* * *

**So, have you exploded yet? Anyway, if not, please review!**


End file.
